


a petty gryffindor's love

by seuIgi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, M/M, enemies to lovers i guess??, except they weren't really enemies, excuse my harry potter memory too, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuIgi/pseuds/seuIgi
Summary: the story of how park jimin, slytherin's sweetheart and gryffindor's kim taehyung became lovers from "enemies"





	a petty gryffindor's love

**Author's Note:**

> taehyung and jimin are both third years  
> jungkook is a second year  
> namjoon and hoseok are both fourth years
> 
> (also I know hp is set in the 90's and they didn't use the slang or words that I have used in this story but let's just pretend they did ok! <3

taehyung watched jimin from a distance talking to some of his stupid friends with an annoyed look on his face.

"he's so annoying," taehyung sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"who?" jungkook asked while looking around the hall.

"park jimin, the nasty slytherin everyone loves. honestly, I don't even understand why everyone's so in love with him, yeah sure he's gorgeous, is funny, has a cute smile and the way his eyes turn into little crescents when he laughs is really adorable but," taehyung paused, "he's really annoying."

jungkook's face went from a weirded out face to a confused to face and then to a smug face in a matter of three seconds. "it sounds like you're the only one in love with him, dummy," he remarked while poking taehyung's forehead. "you literally just..okay, nevermind. he's coming over here so prepare yourself."

"what?" taehyung exclaimed while looking around worriedly. his hands started shaking as he tried to calm himself down. "shit, shit, shit please don't come here please don't come I hate you pl-"

"hey guys!" jimin interrupted with a bright smile on his face. "what are you both up to?" he asked. taehyung stuffed his mouth with a sandwich so he wouldn't have to answer which meant jungkook had to take one for the team.

"we're just finishing our lunch and then going for a walk after that, what about you?" jungkook replied before cleaning up his plate and drinking the rest of his juice.

"oh, I was planning on going for a walk too!" jimin exclaimed happily, "how about we go together?" he asked. taehyung's eyes got wide and he yelled "NO!" without thinking. 

jimin and jungkook's eyes traveled towards taehyung's face and before they could say anything taehyung spoke again.

"uh, I mean no I can't come because I have a..potion making assignment? yeah, I really wish I could join you two, but I can't sorry..haha," he chuckled nervously. 

"a potion making assignment?" jimin asked confusedly. "I LOVE those! do you want me to help you? I'm really good at potion making, once I made this weird potion because I was accidentally reading the wrong page and professor snape got really mad at me but guess what the potion did?! It made me grow taller, that's why I was like 6'5 for a week. that was a fun day." jimin nodded while picking at his food. "anyways! I should help you with your potion making, I'm really good at it."

taehyung and jungkook looked at each other with just as confused looks on their faces. "um... it's okay. i-uh, I think I can figure it out myself." taehyung replied while standing up to put. his garbage in the trash. jungkook stood up and followed which left jimin at the table alone.

"it's really fine, I'm not doing anything anyways," he said with a faint pout.

"hyung, you should go together, I'm supposed to be meeting up with hoseokie-hyung anyways so he can help me with my charms class. I'll see you two later," he said with a military salute and dashed off.

"unbelievable," taehyung blurted with a shock on his face, "that kid.."

"so... taehyung is it?" jimin asked and smiled when taehyung nodded. "can I call you tae? that's a cute nickname. i'm gonna call you tae."

"no tha-"

"let's go!" jimin grabbed taehyung's arm and fled out the hall.

 

 

"okay so you're going to need lacewing flies that have been stewed for 21 days, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed that's picked at a full moon, shredded boomslang skin and a bit of the person you'd like to turn into, which is usually hair." jimin explained while putting his hair behind his ears. "and that's how you make a polyjuice potion! I've never really tried a polyjuice potion, I wonder how it tastes like." he said and started thinking for a while. suddenly, as if a light bulb lit over his head, he scooched over to taehyung swiftly.

"can I borrow your hair to make a polyjuice potion please?" he spoke quickly.

"w-what?" taehyung replied confusedly while moving away from jimin. 

"I want a strand of your hair to make a polyjuice potion so I can turn into you."

"what the hell no I won't give you a strand of my hair that's so weird go ask someone else," he replied and continued reading his book.

"ugh, but I wanna turn into you," he pouted slightly, "please?" he asked again.

"jimin. no," he answered.

"fine, I guess i'll just take it myself," he said while preparing to launch himself onto taehyung. he jumped before taehyung could react and tried to grab ahold of his hair.

"what.. W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," he yelled as his hands were being pinned to the ground. "GET OFF BEFORE I PUNCH YOU."

"hold on," he laughed while picking a strand of his brown locks. "viola!" he declared happily. "now I can make the po-"

jimin stopped and looked into taehyung's eyes. he hadn't realized how close they were because of how focused he was in getting a strand of his hair. they shared eye contact for what seemed like an eternity before taehyung looked away.

"s-sorry, I didn't mean to get that close.." he apologized while trying to stand up when he suddenly heard the door opening.

"taehyung, are you he-.. what on earth.."

"IT"S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" they both yelled at the same time trying their best to scramble away from each other. namjoon eyed them both with a weird look on his face before leaving the room. 

"shit," taehyung cursed before standing up and going to find namjoon.

 

 

"so you're telling me jiwon,"

"jimin." taehyung interrupted. 

"jimin. so mr jimin tried to make a polyjuice potion in order to transform into you, but he needed a strand of your hair and you let him?" 

"well, not really, I said he couldn't but then he insisted that he would get a strand of my hair..and then..."

"and then he somehow got into a sexual position with you, right?"

"um NO, well yeah kinda, but NOT REALLY. he just wanted to get a strand so he like jumped on me? I guess and that happened.." taehyung explained sheepishly. "but namjoon-hyung, it was a mistake I swear. I don't have a crush on him, I swear."

"relax, I never said you had a crush on him? you said it yourself, so do you?" namjoon asked with a smirk.

"h-huh?" taehyung stammered. he looked at namjoon confusingly.

"nevermind," he chuckled, "I'll see you later, bud."

taehyung spent the rest of his afternoon roaming the halls and thinking about what namjoon had said. 

"I don't like him.." he thought to himself, "or do I?" taehyung shaked his head and smacked the thoughts out of his head.

 

the next day, jimin pretended nothing happened yesterday and acted like everything was fine. meanwhile, taehyung was finding it really hard to look at jimin for more than two seconds without blushing.

"good afternoon!" jimin sung with a bright smile as always, "what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"eating," taehyung replied as if it weren't the most obvious thing in the world.

"yeah, no shit sherlock," jungkook snapped with a smack to taehyung's head.

"ow," taehyung whined, "why'd you do that," he said before pinching his cheek."

"don't touch my face I'm gonna get acne," he said with a light punch to his stomach.

"stop PUNCHING ME," taehyung yelled which resulted in them fighting each other.

"are you two dating?" jimin asked quietly.

"huh?" they both said while looking at jimin. "what, no we're not," taehyung said. 

"you're making me look gay dumbass," jungkook sneered and removed his hands off of taehyung.

"but you are?" taehyung argued. 

"s-shut up," he stammered with a roll of his eyes. "I'm leaving," he added before standing up and putting his trash away.

"is he mad?" jimin asked feeling guilty, "is it because of me, I didn't mean to ask that, I'm sorry."

"nah, don't be," taehyung laughed, "he's just a baby."

they were both silent for a few moments, looking at the direction in which jungkook left in. "he probably didn't want you to know he's gay." taehyung said.

"what?' jimin asked. "why not?"

"dunno," taehyung replied while cleaning up his plate. "he doesn't like me telling people, he's only ever told me, namjoon-hyung and hoseok-hyung. not even his parents know."

"he might be afraid of people judging him," jimin commented. "not many people know that I'm gay either."

"YOU'RE GAY!?" taehyung exclaimed with wide eyes.

"told you," jimin winked.

"but you're always flirting around with girls?" taehyung said confused.

"what?" jimin looked just as confused as taehyung did. "I haven't talked to a girl for more than five seconds, and if I did, it was probably me rejecting them."

"oh.. so that's why girls are always crying after talking to you.." taehyung acknowledged.

"they do!?" jimin yelled and widened his eyes.

"I'm just joking," taehyung laughed. "you're actually not that bad to talk to."

"what's that supposed to mean?" jimin asked with a smile.

"nothing, let's go, don't we have charms class together." taehyung smirked and led the way.

 

"in order to correctly master this spell, you must slide your wand across the ground and point, then say "Lumos Duo," professor flitwick taught, "now repeat after me, lumos duo"

"lumos duo," the class repeated.

"this class is so boring," whispered taehyung to a friend named evan. 

"I know right," he replied, "I don't get why we need to know this useless spell."

"it is not useless, mr. evan." said professor flitwick. "the spell's light forces ghouls to retreat and hinkypunks to solidify. what if one day, you were fighting a ghoul? would this spell be useful or not?" he asked with a stern look on his face.

"yes it would, sir..." he answered quietly. 

"as I thought, now class, practice this spell and if you display it correctly to me I will allow you to be dismissed." the professor said while going to his desk.

as always, jimin finished first and got to leave early, but instead of leaving, he waited for taehyung. 

"do you want me to help you, tae? jimin asked bored.

"no, I'm getting it. okay, lumass duyo!" he said loudly.

"it's LOO- mos DOO-oh, weren't you paying attention in class?" jimin asked annoyingly. "and you're supposed to position your hand like this," jimin said before putting his hand on top on taehyung's and teaching him how to do it correctly. "put your hand like that, then slide it around like this and say lumos duo," he demonstrated. 

taehyung's face turned red at that speed of light but jimin seemed to have no reaction at all. "o-okay I think I got it now, thanks," he stammered and quickly released his hand from jimin's grip.

"lumos duo!" he said successfully after recovering. "I did it!" taehyung smiled widely, but by the time he got it, everyone had already left the room, including the professor. 

jimin noticed that too when looking around, "uh, it's okay. at least you got more practice than the others?" he laughed nervously while taehyung smiled at him.

"okay, let's get out of here quick," taehyung spoke fast.

 

"the library? seriously," taehyung asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"um, yeah? this is where I spend 90% of my time if I'm not in class or eating lunch," he answered while picking out some books and reading through them quickly.

"I thought we were gonna do something fun." taehyung groaned while sitting down in one of the chairs. 

"fun? isn't the library fun?" he asked, not paying too much attention to the other.

"totally," taehyung replied sarcastically.

"aha!" jimin exclaimed, "here it is." he said before placing a book on the table in front of taehyung. "this is the standard book of spells, grade 3, which is used by third years," he explained while sitting down next to taehyung.

"and..?"

"and, it's the book we use in charms class but we've only learned like three spells out of around seventeen," he explained, "here, read through this," he said and showed him a page of the book."

"draconifors spell?" taehyung asked looking confused. 

"well, read what it does dummy!" jimin laughed.

"the draconifors spell is a transfiguration spell used to transform small objects into dragons, which can then be controlled by the caster." taehyung read out.

"isn't that so cool?!" jimin grinned, "you could turn anything into a dragon, that is so cool."

"it says small objects in the book so... not everything, buddy." taehyung said and it felt as if he burst jimin's bubble. jimin pouted slightly at the thought of that which made taehyung's heart burst into 25 different pieces.

"I guess so..but anyways! it's still cool. I wish I had a dragon, I would name it pixie."

"pixie? but it's a dragon." taehyung chuckled and it made jimin smile.

"you're really cute," jimin said with an even wider smile. taehyung's cheeks turned red and his eyes widened, he didn't know what to say.

"uh, I-" taehyung began but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his own.

"I like you," jimin's smile remained glued to his face while his sparkling eyes looked into taehyung's. 

"I-I li-"

jimin put his finger to taehyung's mouth and shushed him,"I know, you like me too," jimin interrupted and continued to smile at him. jimin interlocked their fingers together and continued to stare at him with loving eyes.


End file.
